earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Connect TM
]] Connect TM (or CTM) is an organization that projects and builds connections between towns. Its logo can be found on banners in Connect TM stations. History Early days The organization has been founded on 30th April 2019 by nicosecci. After seeing the first line from Arensburg to BlackFall built by TommyJ2 and mishprsu, he started creating a project to connect the further town of Sillamae (which in the future would become the Red Line). The Uzhitz conflict After nicosecci created his own town, Uzhitz, he decided that the first line would have been inaugurated was the BlackFall-Uzhitz. Some conflicts occured between Terra Mariana and Greater Finland, so the project has been completely canceled. Officialization by Terra Mariana government After some weeks, on 21st June 2019, the RPCTMO (Rules of Participation to the Connect TM Organization) has been approved by the Terra Mariana Royal Council and on the same day, the Red Line (iceroad+railway) was opened, emblem of fast connections between Terra Mariana towns. Foreign expansion In July 2019, the CTM network has been expanded for the first time in a foreign country, the Kalmar Union, where now its headquarters are situated. Second f''oreign expansion'' To extend its network, a partnership has been created with the president of Godthab: RASPUTIN54. The latter has created a network of ice roads linking most of Greenland's cities and put this network under the authority of the CTM network. Stations Currently 25 stations are part of the network, here are some: Arensburg station.png Paldiski station.png Sillamae station.png Blackfall station.png External links * tiny.cc/CTMmap to see an updated map of the network * tiny.cc/CTMinfo to see informations about the stations Lines Currently, CTM in Terra Mariana and the Kalmar Union operates 7 lines and 3 express lines. These lines server multiple stations in the region. Line 1: Line 1 serves the nation of the Kalmar Union and serves a total of 8 stations. They are: Fjelloppgjor, Hardanger, Kongsvinger Central, Baron Hills, Thortown, Nya Asgard Central, Borrby and Lund. This was the second line built in the Kalmar Union under CTM ownership. Colour: Water Blue Line 2: Line 2 serves the nation of the Kalmar Union and has a total of 4 stations. They are Dread Fort, Forest Heath, Green Hills, and Midgard Bifrost. This line was constructed after the creation of the town: Midgard Bifrost, who requested an iceroad connection. Colour: Bright Yellow Line 3: Line 3 serves the nation of Terra Mariana, Muscovy, Altai, and the Kalmar Union. It serves a total of 12 stations and forms a loop in the Baltics. This was the first line built under the CTM ownership, with the first section being between Arensburg Central and Blackfall Central. Colour: Red Line 4: Line 4 serves the nation of Terra Mariana only. It serves a total of 5 stations which are: Arensburg Central, Arensburg Cathedral, Siauliai, Rietavas and Trakai. Colour: Dark Green Line 5: Line 5 is the newest line on the CTM system. It serves the Kalmar Union and goes from North-East Scandinavia to South-West Scandinavia in Oslo. The line serves 6 stations on the route. Colour: Deep Orange Line 6: Line 6 goes from Nya Asgard to Tesoma, a North-Eastern town in Finland. it was the first line constructed in the Kalmar Union before CTM ownership. Colour: Magenta Line 7: Line 7 was built after the Kalmar Union expressed their interest in incorporating an international iceroad line. It goes from Kongsvinger Central to Blackfall Central and was constructed with the help of Nicosecci. It is the line with the longest underwater tunnel, crossing the sea between Sweden and Estonia. The stations are: Kongsvinger Central, Nya Asgard West, Nya Asgard, Visby North, and Blackfall Central. Colour: Brown A Line: The A line is an express line between Siauliai and Jelgava. Colour: Silver B Line: The B line is a branch of line 6 and 1 for easy connection to the west of the country to the north. It goes off a branch from line 6 and goes to Hardanger. Colour: Turquoise D Line: The D line is an express line between Jelgava and Arensburg Central. Colour: Lilac E Line: The E Line is an express line serving: Nya Asgard West, Nya Asgard South and Visby Central. It is the only line that is overground. Colour: Beige Planned Lines: Line 8: Line 8 will go from Jamtland to Nya Asgard South. It'll serve 6 stations. Colour: Lime Green Line 9: Line 9 will go from GrummanAirBase to Donutville. It'll serve a total of 4 stations. Colour: Bright Pink Line 10: Line 10 will go from Klaipeda to FixedMines. It'll serve a total of 7 stations. Colour: BlackCategory:Business